


Summer Days

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>If you asked Dean Winchester, he'd deny it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

If you asked Dean Winchester, he’d deny it.  But the truth is that sometimes, he likes to sit on the porch with a beer and watch Cas as he casually rocks in the hammock, reading his book.  It’s just… he looks so damn peaceful like this.  The weight of Heaven no longer rests on his shoulders, and neither does the Winchesters’ salvation.  It’s just Cas—a man now—taking easy comfort in a good story and clean, warm breeze, and the steady, rocking motions of the fabric strung between two trees in the yard.  And it makes Dean smile, seeing Cas happy, healthy, _here._


End file.
